toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Tofu
"Oh, come on, let's have a little fun!" —'Apple Tofu', "Three Kids and a Werewolf" Apple Tofu is one of the kids of the Milk Family, and he also works at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. He is a fun-loving, mischievous child who likes to tease his younger brother from time to time. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 4, Apple Tofu already lived on the Island, since when his grandparents retired they passed the restaurant down to his mom Lemon Milk. Along with his brother, he is the mascot of the restaurant and is just so adorable, greeting the customers as they come in. When the Toy Island Crew arrives on the Island, Apple Tofu is very curious as to who it is, but he is not allowed to meet them because his parents are skeptical of what kind of people they are. Later, it is revealed that they are nice people, so he is allowed to go out and play with them. He does not appear in every episode, but there are some episodes that focus on him and his family. In "Noodles Galore No More", his family's restaurant is lifted into the sky by the Triple M Crew, but he is able to squeeze out of the bars of their jail cell and act as a catalyst that causes the evildoers' downfall. Later, in "Three Kids and a Werewolf, he convinces his brother and Fuzzy to go out into the jungle and play, before they encounter a werewolf that is a threat to their safety. Apple Tofu returns in Season 5 where his most notable appearance is in "Building Up a Town". He can be seen playing with his brother, and later he is joined by other child characters like Lionel and Fuzzy. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Apple Tofu makes a few minor appearances in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! He appears alongside his family and makes only one notable appearance in "Prey and Predator", where Spirit Bear attempts to kidnap him and his family in a bid to feed her master. ''Curtis Ball'' series Apple Tofu appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as a part of Chocolate Milk's special ability Family Support. His place in the line is behind Apple Milk but before Vanilla Tofu. He also appears in the audience of the Toy Island stage. Apple Tofu returns as an audience member in Curtis Ball Showdown. ''Toy Island Party! Apple Tofu appears on the Toy Island board in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Apple Tofu appears in Friends' Racing on the stage Noodles Galore, where he and his brother can be seen playing outside the Noodles Galore Restaurant. There is a kart body called the Noodle Bowl which has good weight, drift, and off-road in exchange for poor speed and handling. As well, an item that appears is the Bowl of Noodles, which grants the user invincibility and a speed boost. ''Friends' Baseball'' Apple Tofu appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Chocolate Milk's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Apple Tofu appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Apple Tofu is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Chocolate Milk's Special Spike Milk Family Reunion, where he helps damage his opponents. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Apple Tofu is a playable character in the Toy Island Tennis DLC Pack 2. His default partner is Vanilla Tofu. As a Speed type character, he has very good movement speed, and he also boasts impressive shot technique but abysmal reach. Character Apple Tofu is a fun-loving, mischievous child. He loves to run around the restaurant and its surroundings, with tag being his favourite game. He is also shown to be quite reckless, probably due to his young age, as seen when he discreetly enters what is dangerous territory in order to help free his family, as well as when he enters the jungle out of curiosity even after being warned. He also loves to tease his brother and play tricks on some of the other denizens. Appearance Apple Tofu has a very rectangular yet squishy body. He has four legs, and on the side of his cheeks are green flaps. The top of his body is green with brown burn marks. His eyes and mouth are brown as well. Trivia *Apple Tofu gets his apple traits from his father. *Coincidentally, his and his father's green apple traits mirror a similarly-named character. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Milk Family Category:Noodles Galore Restaurant Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters